plwtrfandomcom-20200214-history
Chum Bucket Training Video
'''Chum Bucket Training Video '''is the 13th episode of PLWTR. Transcript •Narrator: Welcome aboard. If you're watching this video, then let me be the first to say Congratulations! rainbow with the words Congratulations appears You've recently been hired in the Chum Bucket…Chum Bucket Bucket Helmet appear in Karens hands and this is your first official day of training. •Karen: Great. What has my life become? •Narrator: You are probably living one of the worst lifestyle possible. As you can see by this graph... cuts to a giraffe. clears his throat Graph. graph is shown. The Chum Bucket is seen at the bottom and going down until its at the bottom. You have been employed in one of the most least successful restaurants in Bikini Bottom. But it didn't that way over night... is night time ...because the store closes at 6:00. shows picture of Plankton with Chum Bucket. Now, the story of the Chum Bucket is the story of one man's evilness, brain and size, but mostly his size. shows Plankton getting stepped on and cuts to Chum Burger sliding to the right and stops on the screen, followed by sparkles From Humble Beginnings. cuts to Plankton as a child, walking You may think that Sheldon. J. Plankton, owner and founder of The Chum Bucket has always been the maniacal genius he is today. steps on him so Plankton shoots him in the leg •Fred: My leg! •Narrator: And you're right! laughs evilly and walks away. Scene cuts to a Chum Burger with a light shining on it Sounds like a lot of... •Hoopla fish: Hoopla! •Narrator: Sounds like a lot of... •Hoopla fish: Hoopla! •Narrator: Sounds like a... • Hoopla fish: Hoopla! over to Hoopla fish Hoopla! off screen throws a brick on the fish and screen goes back to the patty •Narrator: Sounds like a lot of hoopla to make a crappy Chum Burger, right? laughs WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!! cuts to a Chum Burger sliding away The Chum Bucket today. To keep up with today's demanding customers, no expense has been spared to acquire all the latest achievements in fast-food technology. •Plankton: broken spatula covered in garbage This is what we make our burgers with. breaks to pieces and Plankton comes to register This is where our money is. opens and register is empty. Please buy something or donate money! • Narrator: We will leave you alone for now, Mr. Plankton. Training. •Karen: Is this video over yet? •Narrator: No, you can’t leave until you hear the phrase, BOOB. •Karen: Boob? •Narrator: Once you understand BOOB, you'll understand your place at the Chum Bucket. But what does BOOB mean? •Karen: I don’t know, I don’t care. •Narrator: It's actually a carefully organized code. Watch closely. Bodies Oppose Our Burgers. •Karen: Great. cuts to Plankton giving a survey. •Narrator: Looks like a survey is going on. •Plankton: Hello, there. What food do you oppose most? •Harold: I oppose - (screen freezes to a quiz) •Narrator: Do you think he opposes: A: A cow, B: A toilet or C: Chum Burger? •Harold: A Chum Burger. •Plankton: Barnacles! •Narrator: Ah, BOOB! You never let us down! cuts to a giant Chum Burger Now that you understand BOOB, I bet you think you're all set. •Karen: Great. I’m leaving now. •Narrator: Ha-ha! Not so fast, Eager McBeaver. •Karen: sighs I got a life. •Narrator: It’s time to talk about personal hygiene. Here, at the Chum Bucket, we don’t know the first thing about hygiene so you are ready so we can move on. Your Work Station. cuts to Karen in a station filled with stains It's important to keep your area however it is and keep cooking the burgers even if no one buys them. To make a Chum Burger, you'll need supplies •Karen: I have a spatula. breaks. •Narrator: Great job! Now that your workstation is up and running, perhaps you think you're ready to make a Chum Burger. •Karen: If I answer yes, can I leave? •Narrator: Nope. We have to make sure you're ready for the psychological aspect of the job: chair is seen Interfacing with your Boss. cuts to SpongeBob walking up to Mr. Krabs in his office •Karen: Hello, husband. •Plankton: Hello, computer wife. •Narrator: Good job, Mrs. Plankton! •Karen: Can I go now? •Narrator: Now we go from behind the scenes to the front lines, where we'll examine the most important aspect of the industry, the customer, or as we like to call, the chumstomer. •Patrick: then stops Who said that? Are you a ghost? •Narrator: Remember, here, customers don’t exist. disappears. No they are at the Krusty Krab. •Patrick: to Krusty Krab Where am I? •SpongeBob: Patrick! Glad you could make it! cuts back to a siren • Narrator: Right now, it's important that we discuss about stealing the formula. We need your help for this. If you say yes, you are free as a sea bird. •Karen: Whatever. •Narrator: cuts to a shot of the Krusty Krab training manual Now that you've learned the basics of your training, it's time for the moment you've been waiting for. •Karen: I thought I could leave. •Narrator: Don’t worry. You will be gone soon enough. blue screen appears with the Krabby Patty slowly coming closer to the screen. The narrator is singing, then exhausted pants, and takes a deep breath, then resumes Preparing the Krabby Patty! At the center of every great dynasty is the crown jewel Which keeps it alive and bribing. For the Chum Bucket, this is the Chum Burger. Not a great crown jewel. Are you ready for the recipe? •Karen: Yes. •Narrator: Are you sure? •Karen: Yes! Ok! •Narrator: The secret formula is-- to black